Private Punishment
by D.D.Darkwriter
Summary: Lucifer is back at his throne and has his very own pet. When his 'doggie' gets to choose when his punishment is in private vs. open for the public, it's his choice that brings on his own punishment. Lucifer is more than willing to break the former king in anyway necessary. Adult. Rape. Non/con MXM content. There are warnings and disclaimers inside.


Title: Private punishment

Chapter: Lessons in Privacy

Rating: R

Category: Supernatural

Pairing: Lucifer (In Castiel's vessel) X Crowley

Summary: Lucifer is back at his throne and has his very own pet. When his 'doggie' gets to choose when his punishment is in private vs. open for the public, it's his choice that brings on his own punishment. Lucifer is more than willing to break the former king in anyway necessary. Adult. Rape. Non/con MXM content.

Warnings: This fic contains semi-graphic rape content. If you are uncomfortable, do not read this story. Male to male Non-consensual sex. Not for kids…Not well written…mild language. Adult. You have been warned.

Disclaimer: I do not own or make any sort of profit from this story. I do not own the characters in this story and all belongs to someone else who has ownership of eleven seasons.

Other: Enjoy.

"Does doggie want to add something?" Lucifer's tone was hard as it passed over Castiel's lips. Crowley watched with a small shiver as the ex-angel slowly moved towards him with a swaggered movement.

Crowley opted to say nothing, simply titling his head from side to side as if to tell Lucifer 'no.' The silent remark did not seem to please the archangel enough though. Instead there was a heavy pause over the room as all the demons fell silent. Crowley closed his eyes and made sure to keep his tooth brush close to the ground. He scrubbed faintly away as if to show that he had no interest in Lucifer.

The boots of the vessel stopped short of Crowley's own face, "Surely you must have some hiding place up your sleeve. I don't think my doggie is as dumb as he looks." Lucifer's tone was mocking, and those once sad eyes were blazing with wicked intentions. Crowley licked his lips.

"No master. I don't know of any locations for the artifacts." Crowley said his tone low and his eyes watching. He could see the way that Lucifer was staring at him from above. The way that the man was refusing to listen to no as a correct response.

"I believe you." The words whispered out faintly as what could have been heard as Castiel's voice gently flowed over him.

Crowley looked away suddenly, watching the floor, "May I get back to my task, master?" He asked, his voice biting back the urge to toss in any sarcasm or anger.

There was a short pause in the few seconds that passed that Crowley thought he was going to be hit, but instead a hand was suddenly on his head, patting his hair. Crowley reserved the right to cringe for later when he would be out of sight from Lucifer and the court. "Of course…But may I make one…small…adjustment." Lucifer said, more as a statement than anything else. There was a soft movement along Crowley's head to his cheek. He looked up at Castiel's face and saw the way that Lucifer had curled his lips into a delicate smirk. The other's fingers moved to press against his jaw and then a single finger rose up in order to press against his lower lip, revealing Crowley's white teeth.

Lucifer's other hand made it's way to grab the toothbrush out of the other's hand. Crowley not moving in fear that the other would take it as a sign of resistance. "Use your tongue…" Lucifer whispered out, his smile finally turning so big that Crowley could feel his stomach turning.

'At least that's it.' Crowley thought and slowly gave a small growl as the other's hand was taken away from his face. He watched as Lucifer backed away from him, eyes waiting to be entertained. The court also circled closer around, waiting to watch their previous master belittled by the fallen archangel.

Crowley lowered his head; feeling disgusted with himself and slowly drew his tongue over the grimy ground. He shuddered as he did so, knowing that the room of eyes surrounding him were all watching and smiling.

Hours had passed and finally Crowley felt his jaw start to tighten up as he leaned down in order to lick another spot of pavement and dirt. He knew his face was red from embarrassment and anger. His tongue ached and his shoulders had become stiff. A passing thought of 'getting too old for this' rushed through his mind. He felt heat wash through him as he picked his head up to catch those blue eyes watching him.

Disgust swelled within his body and he couldn't help but feel a little resentful towards that smile that crept onto the vessel's face as it watched him. "You've been such a good doggie." The words spoke out with a small growl. "I should reward my pet when he does something good…Shouldn't I?" Lucifer said with a lighter pitch in his tone. He was now looking towards the darker female demon whom seemed to be smiling somewhat nervously.

"Of course sir…even dogs deserve treats once in a while." She said, almost as if she were unsure of how Lucifer would take her comment. She glanced over towards Crowley.

The older demon narrowed his eyes and ground his teeth together. 'Maybe the cage again?' He thought, thinking that he would probably prefer that than anything else. Crowley kept his head down as Lucifer began to walk towards him again, this time his eyes burning with something. Crowley only had a moment to wonder if maybe the demon was going to torture him…maybe peel off his skin layer at a time and then make him regrow it in order to repeat the process.

A hand was pressed onto his head as Lucifer used the vessel's hand to yank up on Crowley's head. He twisted him backwards so that Crowley gave out a sharp yell and a rather awkward position leaning backwards on his knees. "I'll let you pick, do you want privacy or company. That's your reward…I'll let you pick this time." Those words and that tone sounded horrible coming out of such lips. Castiel would never say something like that to him…Maybe not normal Castiel that is.

Crowley felt his body instantly shake though from what Lucifer was hinting at. He had already been involved with Lucifer's new body when the other first took over the court. A public display involving Crowley getting down on his hands and knees in order to suck off a rather swollen erection in front of the entire room. Lucifer's first act as 'old but somehow new king of hell.' Crowley had felt himself die a little the first time.

His jaw ached at the thought of having to suck Lucifer off again in front of the court. His eyes rushed around the room to catch the hungry glances of the demons who seemed to actually enjoy the idea of Crowley sucking on Lucifer. Another horrible yank to his head and Lucifer's nails started to dig into his scalp. "I'll choose for you then?" His tone was almost sweet sounding, hinting to Crowley that he was going to give the court another show of dominance.

"Private…Please…Private." Crowley said, and felt his face turn warm as he saw the face contort into a wild grin. His hair was let go with a wild jolt, Crowley's body falling to the ground from the force. Lucifer withdrew back, turning to face the room.

"You heard my pet…Get out. We need some…Privacy." The way he said the last word suddenly made Crowley feel sickened even more. There was no way that Lucifer was going to go easy on him.

'Maybe it's worse this way?' Crowley thought, watching as the room quickly became empty so that all that remained were Crowley and Lucifer…Using Castiel's body like a toy.

"You are going to love this…Crowley." Lucifer was suddenly slumping off his coat, allowing it to fall freely to the ground. He moved towards Crowley with a suddenly menacing walk, as if he were hell bent on anger alone. Crowley tried to back up but his chains restricted him from moving away more. "Trying to run? What a bad doggie." Lucifer's tone nearly sounded as dark as Castiel's normal tone.

There was a sudden fist slamming against Crowley's face and the demon hit the floor. The collar he wore struck into his neck and Crowley was positive he could feel the pricks of blood starting to streak down his face. He tried to use his shackled hands to pick himself up off the floor but was instead helped by Lucifer's strong grip. The archangel picked him up so that he was on his knees and again rose a single hand to smash into Crowley's face.

Crowley was held in place by the other's hand, ensuring Lucifer that he wouldn't have to exhaust more energy on picking up Crowley's body from the ground. Once more, Crowley felt a fist smash into his face, positive that there was also a ringing in his ears that had not been there before. Finally though, he was let go. He could feel the cold pavement he had been licking at previously, against his cheek. It offered some relief to the swelling pain he felt in his face.

His hands were clasping at the ground, trying to pick himself up rather than just waiting for Lucifer to hit him again. He heard the noise of something unzipping, the sound of shuffling around above him. "You know Crowley…You're different than a real dog." Crowley could hear Lucifer's voice overhead, dark sounding. "I can't properly make a dog 'mine,' not in the way that I know you need to be broken anyway. It's all about breaking some _thing_ 's spirt, and man Crowley…You've got a lot of defiance in you." Lucifer was standing above him as Crowley opened his eyes and looked up.

He breathed hard as he tried to swallow the blood in his mouth. He knew that Lucifer would probably make him lick that up too if he were to spit it out. He watched as Lucifer held his erection in his hand, stroking it firmly and smiling from above. Crowley could see the looseness of his shirt, the way the white was already stained with blood, the way that Castiel's normally pristine tie was tossed over his shoulder now, as if not to get in the way. Lucifer's hand was covered in blood, adding liquid to the erection that he was currently presenting Crowley.

"Suck it…and if I feel teeth…I'll rip every one of those pearly whites out…Again…and again." Lucifer sounded almost entertained at the thought of the promised action.

Crowley felt a lump in his stomach widen as he reached his body upwards in order to grab onto the organ. His mouth reluctantly opened as he then took the tip into his blood stained mouth. He had done this before with Lucifer's organ…messily sucking and making noises. He had never done it before that. He would have never thought to do such a thing to a human or a demon…Not that he wanted to ever put his junk into some filthy mouth he didn't know. Here he was though, sucking away on Hell's previous king…Crowley felt a hand on the back of his head before he was forced to take more of the organ into his mouth.

"You know doggie…I don't think this is enough. I mean I'm going to need more than this dirty mouth of yours." Lucifer was saying in a sweet tone, as if he were innocent of his actions.

Crowley felt the hand on the back of his throat being lifted. He took the chance to lean back, gasping and choking against the need to gag. He wiped away the drool that was leaking out his mouth. "Take your shorts off. You can keep that shitty shirt on though." Lucifer's tone was almost disgusted sounding.

Crowley looked up, worry consuming him. "I- Are you not happy with just this? I'll keep doing it…I'll suck you off…"

"Ah…Back talk, exactly what I don't want to hear from you." Lucifer hissed out, his tone suddenly sounding evil. He leaned forward before using his foot to kick Crowley to the ground. The demon making a slight groaning sound.

"You could have any of the demon…They would make it so much more fun for you…You-You could have a dozen of those whores if you wanted." Crowley was saying with a quick tone. He knew this wasn't about having a woman though…It wasn't even about not wanting to fuck a man. It was for power, it was to break someone's spirt. It was taking from them something that they should be able to choose who they gave it to. Crowley knew Lucifer wanted everything someone had to offer, even if they didn't have anything physical to give.

"Ah Crowley…But you should know…What I want is to really cause you pain." Lucifer snapped his fingers and Crowley's pants and under ware were gone. In an instant Crowley felt the cold clasp around him. "I can take more from that spirt of yours than you think…Hell…if I wanted to, I bet you'd enjoy it too." Lucifer's smile was wicked and Crowley felt as if he were at his last hope.

"I'll I'll tell you anything I can…I'll work harder for you…Please…Don't." He said, feeling nauseated at the way he was groveling to Lucifer. He didn't want to…But he even more did not want the other demon making him less than a fucking dog demon.

"Sweet heart…My plan to break you is going to leave you with nothing left…You'll never have a secret hiding from me again." His tone was so delicate sounding that Crowley considered there being no possible way of Castiel being able to see what was going on.

"Castiel…Please don't do this." Crowley shouted when Lucifer leaned down in order to move Crowley onto his back. There was a moment's pause as Lucifer just stared back at him, his face stern. "Castiel?" Crowley weakly questioned, hoping that maybe the angel inside had heard him.

The smile that leaked into the corner of the face above him made Crowley ache with frustration. The laugh that pushed its way out of those lips made him uneasy. "You think he cares what I do to you?" Lucifer's tone was happy sounding, as if he had just reached a goldmine of fun and psychological torture. "He ain't exactly fighting me or even restrained in me…HA…He's even listening to all of this and you know what? The only thing he has to say to me is this… 'At least it's not Dean…'" As if to add insult to injury, Crowley felt the sharp pain of Lucifer suddenly punching him in his stomach, making him groan again in pain. "Don't interrupt again doggie, or I'll tear you open."

The threat was yet another promising show of delight for Crowley to make another mistake. The demon tilted his head back, feeling the collar's spikes pressing against the back of his neck. His shackles around his wrists felt tighter and heavier. He felt his body being moved, his legs being spread apart. "This is going to hurt…I don't think you'll be enjoying it too much this time doggie." Lucifer's tone was hard.

Crowley leaned his head up, watching as Lucifer was on his knees and positioning himself right up to his own entrance. Crowley watched his own organ as it laid their limp, as if actually waiting to be stimulated. There was no way that was going to happen though, not with the way that Lucifer was planning this ordeal.

There was a sharp pain that Crowley wasn't sure if he ever felt before. Maybe when he was wearing the woman during the orgy…But even then there was plenty of lube…plenty of gentle caresses to ease the uncomfortable pain.

Now though…He felt himself being torn apart, his body fighting the urge to expel the object that was currently forcing its way into him. "Take it out!" Crowley yelled without thinking, the hisses and sharp yell helping to take some of the edge off. He tore his head back, knowing that he was only harming his neck more by driving the spikes into his skin.

"Oh…shhh, sshhhh, you need to get used to it or the pain will never go away." Lucifer cooed, forcing Crowley's hips apart again and driving himself deeper into the demon.

"No! It hurts." Crowley said, his mind not giving way to any other thought besides the pain he was feeling in his ass. His muscles below were fighting so hard to expel and push against the organ, probably making it feel better to Lucifer who was simply smiling above him.

"Maybe a distraction then…" Lucifer was whispering and brought his hand up. There was a short flicker of light and suddenly Lucifer was holding an angel's blade, smiling while directing it carefully down to Crowley's skin. Crowley took in a sharp gasp of breath as Lucifer lightly ran the blade over his arm. He began to push the blade gently and slowly into Crowley's lower arm, inches below his shackled wrist.

Crowley screamed with a new kind of pain, feeling his insides melting and his demonic self becoming overwhelmed by the blade's holiness. "Ahhh!" Crowley screwed his eyes shut, unsure of anything he could possibly say that would make Lucifer stop. There was a sudden relief as Lucifer pulled the blade out and set it against Crowley's chest, the tip barely piercing through his shirt.

Crowley felt the hot sting of the blade dancing over his chest. He felt the movements of Lucifer's organ as the archangel began to pump in and out of him, his entrance screaming from the lack of adjustment it had. Crowley ground his teeth together, trying to focus on the pain of the angel blade for distraction. "Oh Crowley…You feel mighty…tight inside. So warm too…" Lucifer was cooing out to him.

The demon could barely hear him though, his body aching in more ways than one. He was feeling light headed as Lucifer drove the blade into his chest, not meaning to kill, though more for attention. "If you pass out, you'll regret it." Lucifer breathed, his movements becoming faster as Crowley felt his body being physically moved back and forth against the ground.

Crowley could see a foggy outline of Lucifer as the other pounded into him, moaning lightly and smiling with uneven breathes. Crowley could swear he was bleeding from his ass…The pain was too numbing though and all he had to go on was the fact that Lucifer was pumping furiously inside of him.

Lucifer's angel blade was gone in a second so that he could wrap both of his hands onto Crowley's sides and slam as far as he could inside of the other. Crowley was well aware of the hot liquid suddenly pooling into his body, the feeling dancing for a moment before hurting as if it weren't supposed to be inside there.

Lucifer was only gasping slightly until he caught his breath and began to pull out, his hiss being heard as his organ fully relieved Crowley's body. "Such a good doggie…That was fun." Lucifer said, and Crowley took the opportunity to close his legs as if hiding from the other.

He moved with his good hand to turn so that he wasn't on his back. He said nothing, fighting back the urge to say anything for fear it would give away the discomfort and fear he was feeling. If Crowley were honest with himself, he felt like crying. He uneasily lifted himself into an odd sitting position, not wanting to make eye contact with Lucifer as he snapped his fingers in order to tidy himself up. His pants were automatically zipped up and his tie was over his shirt neatly, along with his coat. Lucifer was still sporting messy hair and the blood from when he was beating Crowley though, this the demon figured he wanted to keep to show the other demons.

"Your ass is bleeding. I'll want you cleaned up so you can keep doing your 'tasks.'" Lucifer's tone was hard. Crowley looked up at him, not saying anything. He was feeling sick again.

"Ca-Can I have water to clean myself?" He asked, and again felt like he should be sobbing…balling his eyes out at any moment. He didn't though, he kept himself from doing so.

"Of course." Lucifer said, his tone seeming lighter. There was no way that Crowley was going to be able to use any of his abilities to help himself heal. With not only the collar but also the enchanted shackles, he was in the same position as any human. Lucifer produced a water bowl and a small towel which Crowley quickly began using.

He washed the blood from his arm wound and then began to painfully press the damp cloth against his injured ass. He felt his face turning red as he moved the towel away to see the amount of blood and cum that was covering the cloth. He used the water to rinse the towel and clean himself better, all the while being smirked and scowled at by Lucifer.

When he was done, Crowley felt the coldness return to him, "Can I please have back my clothes…"

"You'll only bleed on them again. Wait till your ass stops bleeding, I'm not cleaning up after you." Lucifer said, his voice sharp. Crowley watched as his arms folded in front of his body.

"Then can I please return to my cage, master?" Crowley's tone was as low as possible. He kept his eyes slightly up so that he could watch Lucifer's face contort into a less mocking smile.

"You may doggie…But don't get too comfortable…I'll want to show those new marks of yours off to the court." Lucifer said, his voice sounding more sadistic than normal. "I do hope you'll pick 'private' again in the future…I have so many ideas of how much fun we can have." He laughed a little and snapped his fingers, instantly returning Crowley, shackles and all to his cage, the door tightly shut.

The End…

Though I am considering making another chapter in order to show how Lucifer makes it 'fun' for Crowley. I'm also sorry that I have not been writing as much or as frequently…I do miss it a lot. I was thinking of how I used to write…where my stories were not all that happy…not both parties were fully fulfilled…and so I made this fucked up story more to please myself and put a reminder in my own mind. So I'm sorry that you all may not have enjoyed this, and no…It's in no way to be portrayed as a 'kink' or anything enjoyable…It's supposed to be rape…It's supposed to be upsetting…That's why I wrote it the way that I did.

Began: 10/20/16 10:11am

Finished: 10/21/16 10:56am

I've falling in and I've fallen out, but never do I mind, that sweet and hateful thing you said, to make me lose my mind.

\- D. D. Darkwriter


End file.
